Iron Man/Quote
A collection of quotes of the billionaire Tony Stark, also known as the superhero and Avenger Iron Man. Movies ''Iron Man Spoken by Tony Stark page. Please, no gang signs. No, throw it up; I’m kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I’d be out of a job with peace.| Tony Stark to Jimmy|Iron Man (film)}} Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue cover models?" "That is an excellent question. Yes and no. and I had a scheduling conflict, but luckily the cover was twins. Anything else? You’re kidding me with the hand up, right?" "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" "Yes, it is very cool.|Tony Stark, Jimmy, Ramirez and Pratt|Iron Man (film)}} of our time. What do you say to that?" "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." "And what do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?" "That's not bad.|Christine Everhart and Tony Stark|Iron Man (film)}} . He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." "And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.|Tony Stark and Christine Everhart|Iron Man (film)}} The Incredible Hulk Dialogue Iron Man 2 Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue ''Thor Spoken about Tony Stark The Avengers Spoken by Tony Stark ! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.|Tony Stark|The Avengers}} Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue ?" "I wouldn't consider him a role model.|Iron Man and J.A.R.V.I.S.|The Avengers}} Iron Man 3 Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoken about Tony Stark Avengers: Age of Ultron Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue . Tell me everything. What ails you?" "Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life." "Why, Ms. Barton, you little minx. I get it. Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?" "Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated." "Look, it's been a really long day, like long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful." "Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." "You're not the director of me." "I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man who cares very much about you." "And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could." "Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear." "I wasn't tricked, I was shown. Wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on." "You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them." "I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. It wasn't the worst part." "The worst part... is that you didn't.|Tony Stark and Nick Fury|Avengers: Age of Ultron}} Ant-Man Spoken about Tony Stark Captain America: Civil War Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue on my ass to get information out of me." "Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about 30 seconds before they realize it's not their equipment. Just look. Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong." "That's a first." "Cap is definitely off the reservation but he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to..." "Hey, it's alright. Look, I'll tell you... but you have to go alone and as a friend." "Easy.|Hawkeye, Iron Man, Ant-Man and Falcon|Captain America: Civil War}} , you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop it!|Iron Man and Captain America|Captain America: Civil War}} rockets." "I'm betting I could beat that." "Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time.|Helmut Zemo and Iron Man|Captain America: Civil War}} Promotional Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue Promotional Material Thor: Ragnarok Spoken about Tony Stark Avengers: Infinity War Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue named a flavor after me, so?" "Stark Raving Hazelnuts." "Not bad." "Bit chalky.|Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange and Wong|Avengers: Infinity War}} .|Iron Man and Ebony Maw|Avengers: Infinity War}} Avengers: Endgame Spoken by Tony Stark . Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning... and that will be it. I know I said no more surprises, but I gotta say, I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well, you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I'm mean, actually, if you grovel for a couple weeks... and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down for a minute, rest my eyes. Please know, when I drift off and be like everything lately, I'm fine. I'm totally fine. I dream about you. Because it's always you.|Tony Stark|Avengers: Endgame}} Dialogue , which then triggers the Doidge proposition. Can we agree on that? In layman's terms, it means, you are not coming home." "I did." "No, you accidentally survived. It's an billion-in-one cosmic fluke. Now you want to pull a...what you call it?" "A Time Heist." "Yeah, a time heist. Of course. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable, 'cos it's pipe dream." "The stones are in the past. We could go back, we could get them." "We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back." "Or screw up worse than he already has, right." "I don't believe we would." "Got to say that sometimes you miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help, if there is no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute the said, time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise." "Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. I mean, no talking to our past-selves, no betting on sporting events..." "I'm going to stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on, ?" "No..." "Good, you got me worried there. 'cos that would be horse shit. That's not how Quantum Physics works." "Tony, we have to take a stand." "We did stand. And yet here we are." "I know you got a lot on the line. Your wife, your daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did and now, now... we have a chance to bring her back, bring everyone back and you're telling me..." "...leave it. I can't.|Tony Stark, Scott Lang, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff|Avengers: Endgame}} Spider-Man: Far From Home Spoken about Tony Stark Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: ''Pilot]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.17: The Writing on the Wall]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Hot Potato Soup|Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] Spoken about Tony Stark s and s, all designed by the media, corporate S.H.I.E.L.D. machine, and you're asleep, binge-watching the Apocalypse! You know what Tony Stark's armor is powered by?--|Thurston Koenig's slam poetry|Hot Potato Soup}} [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] Spoken about Tony Stark ''Luke Cage [[Moment of Truth|Episode 1.01: ''Moment of Truth]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Soliloquy of Chaos|Episode 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos]] Spoken about Tony Stark ''Cloak & Dagger [[Colony Collapse|Episode 1.10: ''Colony Collapse]] Spoken about Tony Stark . As well as the Starks and the Rands.|Peter Scarborough|Colony Collapse}} ''WHiH Newsfront [[WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview|Episode 1.05: ''WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House|Episode 2.03: WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers|Episode 2.04: WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[WHIH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos|Episode 2.05: WHIH Breaking News: Attack in Lagos]] Spoken about Tony Stark Category:Quote